


Loki Finds His Courage!

by Sandboy28



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Cute teen Loki, Frigga hurts his feelings, Loki fears a spanking, Naughty use of magic, Sweetness and Love, Thor to the rescue!, after cuddles, brotherly disciplinary spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 08:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Mischievous teen Loki plays a prank on Thor and runs from discipline. When Frigga chides him for it he suffers bruised feelings and it's up to Thor to help him realize he was brave all along! Adorable teen Loki, Sweet Frigga, Understanding Thor, Loving Odin and one little bottom spanked soundly!





	Loki Finds His Courage!

Sixteen year old Loki Odinson flew through the corridor of the palace! His expression was a mixture of terror and hilarity. He was being chased by his twenty two year old brother, Thor who was stark naked!   
“Loki! Stop running. You know I’ll eventually catch you.” Loki looked behind him, dissolving into laughter at the sight of his naked brother running behind him.   
“What’s the meaning of this?” Frigga shouted as they passed her. Thor stopped just long enough to explain.   
“Loki used magic to hide Mjolnir from me and then put a spell on me so that clothes would not cover me!” The All Mother quickly reversed the spell and Thor was covered in his usual outfit. “Thank you mother.” He said breathlessly.   
“What are you going to do?” Frigga asked, holding his massive arm.   
“I’m going to spank his mischievous little tail shiny!” He replied. Frigga laughed and kept him still.   
“You are too angry to punish your little brother darling. Besides, his prank was a harmless one.” Thor’s shoulders slumped and he calmed down immediately. 

* * * *

When Loki failed to turn up for the evening meal, Frigga decided to cast about the palace, hoping he would come to her. She smiled inwardly at this oft repeated procedure. Of all the punishments he could endure Loki feared spanking the most! Frigga knew that it was a combination of things; The massive size of both Odin and Thor. She could only imagine how frightening it would be to suffer a spanking from someone so huge. It was also the humiliation. Odin and Thor always bared his cute little bottom to spank it. Partly to monitor the colour of his skin as he was disciplined and partly to reinforce the fact that, as the youngest child he was still their baby. Loki was also exceptionally tender bottomed. Odin thought that Loki’s tears and howls were simply an overreaction to the spanking but Frigga knew better. Over his young life, Frigga became an expert at interpreting his cries. When he was a baby she knew when he was wet or hungry or uncomfortable. Odin thought her instincts uncanny but she knew it was simply a mother’s loving instincts. She could read her baby’s cries like a book and she knew that his cries during a spanking were from pain and fear.  
As she passed the bakery she caught the elderly baker in her gaze. The old woman was absolutely crazy about the boy and she frequently hid him from angry reprisals until tempers calmed. Frigga was grateful for this and adored the old woman for loving her baby so. The woman smiled at her with a certain knowing warmth that told the All Mother that Loki was hiding within. She nodded and smiled at her warmly.   
“Loki?” She called. “Where’s my darling little boy?” She heard a squeak from a cabinet. “Come to mama darling. I won’t spank you.” Another squeak issued from the cabinet. She knelt and slid the door aside, revealing the teen within. He was curled into a ball and had icing around his lips. Frigga smiled and reached in, pulling him out. He unfolded himself and stood before her, head down. At sixteen Loki was nearly as tall as she was but he was still all baby. “Look at you, covered in chocolate.” She used a napkin to dab his cute face.   
“I’m sorry mama.” The boy said quietly. “Please don’t spank me.” Frigga gave him a ‘tsk tsk’ look and took his hand.   
“Thank you good baker.” She said. The woman curtsied and Frigga walked down the hallway with Loki. The boy grew more nervous the nearer they drew to the throne room. He just knew if Odin got hands on him he was for it and Thor would be even worse! Just outside the door he suddenly balked. “Loki!” She said, a slight edge to her voice. “Come now. Don’t behave this way.”  
“No! I’m afraid mama!” Loki replied nervously.   
“Loki stop this right now! My goodness you’re being such a baby!” The words left her lips before she thought of them. Loki suddenly stopped struggling and tears welled up in his eyes. Frigga knew instantly that she had hurt Loki’s feelings badly. “Oh, sweetling. Mama is so sorry. I didn’t mean…” Loki suddenly jerked away from her and ran down the corridor to his chambers. Thor walked up, quickly passed by Loki and frowned.   
“What’s wrong with Loki? Did father spank him?”   
“No, worse. I hurt his feelings.” Frigga’s eyes welled with tears and Thor gathered her in his arms, comforting her.   
“Don’t worry mother. He’ll get over it.”   
“Perhaps but I won’t.” She replied sadly. Thor broke the embrace and started for Loki’s room.   
“Thor? What are you going to do?”   
“Don’t worry Mother. I won’t harm him. I just want to talk to him.” 

* * * *

Thor pecked on Loki’s chamber door and heard a muffled ‘come in.’ He pushed in and found Loki sitting on the edge of his bed, his face wet with tears.   
“I suppose you’re here to give me a hiding.” He said grimly. Thor smiled and moved into the room.   
“No brother. I just want to talk.”   
“Really?” Loki said warily.   
“Yes.” Thor replied, moving toward the bed.   
“I know I’m in trouble.”  
“Yes.”   
“I’m sorry I upset mama.”   
“I think she’s more worried about you.” Thor said, sitting down and putting an arm around his sad little brother.   
“Really?” Loki piped, looking into his brother’s azure blue eyes.   
“Yes Little One. We all love you, you realize.” Loki’s chin dropped to his chest and a tear rolled down his cheek.   
“Do you think I’m a coward?” Loki suddenly asked, spearing his brother with an absolutely adorable look. Thor smiled and tousled his hair.   
“Of course not! You are very brave brother. How many times have we fought together? I know you to be brave.” He squeezed Loki’s shoulders supportively.   
“Mama said I was acting like a baby.” Loki said quietly.   
“Well, we all know you hate spankings. That’s why we keep using it. If you fear them it’s because they hurt your little behind. I fear them too.” Loki looked up at his brother with an expression of amazement.   
“You? Frightened of a spanking?” He asked.   
“Certainly! No one in their right mind doesn’t fear a sore bottom. It’s very unpleasant.”   
“Oh.” Loki gazed off into the distance, seeming to consider this. “Then why did mama say that?”   
“Do you not say things you don’t mean from time to time?”   
“Yes. I do.” Thor smiled and patted his brother’s back gently.   
“Also, father and I are so big compared to you. I marvel that you allow us to paddle your tiny rump. We must look like giants to you!” Loki nodded in agreement. Thor pulled him in for a warm cuddle. “Loki, you must understand that even though we are big and you fear a spanking, you must understand we only do it out of love for you. We don’t like making your little bottom hurt. We love it.” He illustrated this with a matey pat to Loki’s bottom.   
“I understand.”   
“That’s why whenever we spank you we bare your little bottom. We do it to prevent harming your tender little tail. And we always cuddle you afterward, don’t we?”   
“Yes brother.” Thor cuddled his little brother warmly. “Thor?”   
“Yes sweetling?”   
“You’re going to spank me aren’t you?”   
“Yes Little One.” Loki looked up at him and held his arms out for a hug. Thor embraced him and held him for many minutes. Finally Loki broke the embrace and stood up, lowering his own leggings. He laid himself across his brother’s lap and waited for his spanking. Thor’s chest swelled with pride at his courage and love for this little mite. “Ready?”   
“Yes brother.” Loki clenched his teeth as Thor began to sting his little cheeks with brisk but gentle spanks. Thor spanked Loki with love and the teen felt every ounce of it through his brother’s gentle hand. When his little behind began to really sting he fussed and wriggled but he never cried. As always, Thor ended the spanking with lots of tender cuddles and rubs.   
“I love you brother.” Loki peeped sweetly as his bottom was soothed.   
“I love you too, my sweet baby brother.” Before long Loki fell asleep and Thor righted his britches and laid him on his tummy, kissing his brow. He left Loki to rest and went to his parents in the throne room.   
“How did your talk go?” Frigga asked, knowing the answer already.   
“It went fine. Loki was very brave.” Odin and Frigga traded appreciative looks and Thor walked away smiling.


End file.
